Quelle idiote
by emiko-chama
Summary: Songfic. Sakura repense à sa relation avec Sasuke, elle réalise qu'elle l'idéalise, mais n'arrive pas à tourner la page. Je déconseille au fan de Sasusaku...


Je m'en rappelle encore. Comment tout à commencé, lui et moi. J'ai rencontré Sasuke à 12 ans, on était dans la même classe. Je suis très vite tombée amoureuse, mais il ne me voyait même pas. Puis la fin de l'année est arrivée. Je n'avais même pas osé lui parler une fois. Et l'année d'après, nous n'étions plus dans la même classe, non seulement je n'avais pas d'excuse pour aller lui parler, mais en plus je n'en avais pas le courage. Quelle idiote j'ai été. Puis on n'est pas allés dans le même lycée, je ne le croisais jamais. Ensuite, il y a eu cette fête. Avec mes amies on été allé dans une fête, et Sasuke était là. J'ai bu, je l'avoue, mais ça m'a donné le courage de lui parler, je l'ai dragué, il m'a embrassée.

_Quelle idiote j'ai été de t'avoir rencontré de t'avoir allumé comme une chienne._

_Quelle idiote j'ai été de t'avoir embrassé et d'avoir fait de ta vie la mienne._

Ce soir là, je lui ai donné ma virginité. C'était ma première fois, pas la sienne. On est sorti ensemble, je ne rêvais que de lui. Puis à nos 18 ans, on a emménagé ensemble, dans un bel appart, aujourd'hui, j'y vis encore.

_Quelle idiote j'ai été de donner les clés de mon appart et de mon lit._

_Quelle idiote j'ai été de t'avoir cru quand tu me disais que j'étais la plus jolie._

_Quelle idiote j'ai été d'avoir poussé mes affaires pour que tu puisses ranger tes affaires._

Je me rappelle de ses anniversaires, à ses 17 ans par exemple, je lui avais offert un super parfum qui était vraiment très cher, j'avais économisé pendant des mois. Quand il a ouvert mon cadeau, il avait l'air déçu. J'ai économisé pendant un an pour lui offrir un cadeau pour ses 18 ans qui lui plairait. Une montre en or, elle était vraiment très jolie. Il a cassé en moins d'une semaine, et il s'en foutait. Pour ses 19 ans, je lui offert un voyage en amoureux, une semaine rien que tous les deux à Hawaï. Il est resté devant la télévision tout le temps. Cette semaine là est la plus ennuyeuse que j'ai jamais vécue. Lui, il ne m'a jamais rien acheté. J'aurais dû lui offrir des petits porte-clés à deux euros, ça n'aurait rien changé, sauf le prix.

_Quelle idiote j'ai été de t'avoir offert des cadeaux chers pour ton anniversaire._

Ce soir je vais à une soirée avec Ino et Hinata, chez un ami d'Ino. La fête se passe super bien, on danse sans arrêt. A un moment ils ont même mis basco, l'une de nos chansons préférés. On a dansé la chorégraphie en rigolant. A un moment on décide d'aller s'assoir. Sur le chemin j'entends quelqu'un dire « C'est l'ex de Sasuke là bas. C'est une idiote celle-là t'imagines même pas ! ». Je regarde discrètement les deux filles. Apparemment, Ino n'a pas entendu, mais Hinata si. Elle me regarde.

_Quelle idiote j'ai été de t'avoir encensé au près de mes parents mes amis._

_Quelle idiote, aujourd'hui je passe pour une idiote auprès de mes parents mes amies._

« Les écoute pas, puis tu sais, c'est Sasuke l'idiot, il n'aurait pas dû te laisser tomber comme ça ce pauvre con.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ino.

-Y a des gens qu'ils l'ont traité d'idiote.

-Qui ?

-Eux, là bas. » Sans un mot de plus, elle parti en direction des gens qui m'avait insulté. Apparemment, ils se disputent. Elle a l'air vraiment énervée. Au fond, Hinata a raison, c'est pas moi l'idiote, c'est lui.

_Mais l'idiot c'est toi,_

_Tu t'en mords les doigts,_

_D'avoir laissé passer... une fille comme moi._

_L'idiot c'est toi._

Je rentre chez moi, la soirée n'était pas vraiment géniale, mais j'ai l'habitude d'entendre des gens parler de moi comme l'ex de Sasuke, et comme une idiote. Je m'assis sur mon lit, et je regarde le vide, je m'aperçois très vite que je vois les murs, violets. Je hais cette couleur, je les voulais gris, mais Sasuke les voulait violet...

_Quelle idiote j'ai été de t'avoir demandé si tu aimais le gris pour les murs._

Après une nuit de sommeil, je vais au travail. A peine arrivée, je vois Shikamaru qui me sourit. On est tous les deux en avance. « Comment sa va ? me demande-t-il.

-Sa va, et toi ?

-Mieux. » C'est vrai, il n'allait pas très bien pour lui ces temps-ci. Ino a cassé avec lui i peine une semaine.

« Tu sais, je pense à inviter Temari pour un rendez-vous, je ne sais pas trop comment faire.

-Comment tu fais pour te remettre aussi vite de ta rupture ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que Sasuke et moi c'st fini, pourtant je ne vais toujours pas mieux.

-Tu sais, Ino et moi ça n'a pas duré longtemps, et ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux comme relation. Alors que toi, tu avais l'air d'aimer Sasuke plus que tout le reste, il n'y avait que lui.

-Ouais, j'ai été bête. J'étais persuadée qu'on serait ensemble pour toujours. »

_Quelle idiote j'ai été « tu es l'homme de ma vie » de crier « j'en suis sure, j'en suis sure ! »_

_Quelle idiote j'ai été de penser, dire comme faire que tu étais le ciel et la terre._

Je rentre chez moi. Sur le chemin je pense à notre histoire, encore. Je voulais l'épouser, avoir des enfants. Deux enfants. La fille s'appellerait Zohra. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait que le garçon s'appelle Robert. Je n'aimais pas Robert, lui si. Je voulais qu'il ait le choix. Alors je rêvais d'avoir un fils qui s'appellerait Robert, même si je n'aimais pas ce nom.

_Quelle idiote j'ai été de choisir Robert comme prénom pour l'enfant dont tu aurais été le père._

Je sors de mes pensées quand je vois que les amis de Sasuke sont là. Ils sont cons, et violent. Là par exemple, ils embêtent un enfant de 10 ans, je voudrais bien l'aider, mais ils sont trop nombreux, j'appelle discrètement la police, on sait jamais, puis je continu de marcher. L'un d'entre eux me voit « Eh, mais c'est Sakura ! » Ils se mettent à rigoler et se foutre de ma gueule.

_Quelle idiote j'ai été d'avoir fait semblant d'aimer tes potes qui cela dit en passant_

_Me donnait l'envie folle de boire quarante mille choppe pour les trouver intéressants._

Arrivée chez moi, je reçois un message de Naruto, mon meilleur ami. Il veut me voir et me demande si je veux aller chez lui. J'accepte. Lorsque j'arrive, son petit ami, Gaara, est entrain de partir. Il me salue et dit à Naruto « J'y vais, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi » lui répond Naruto avant de partir. Moi aussi je disais à Sasuke que je l'aimais, avant de partir. Il ne me répondait jamais.

_Quelle idiote j'ai été de t'avoir dit je t'aime,_

_Quelle idiote j'ai été quand même._

« Gaara et moi, on va se marier. Tu voudras bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Bien sur ! C'est génial, félicitation ! Vous formez un si beau couple tous les deux.

-Tu viendras à ma fête de fiançailles ? C'est dans trois semaines.

-Evidemment. Je suis ta demoiselle d'honneur, non ?

-Sinon, tu t'es trouvée un mec ?

-Non. Dis-moi, pourquoi je suis toujours triste à propos de Sasuke ? Je suis vraiment une idiote.

-Tu sais Sakura, la vie n'est pas toujours belle, tu es tombée amoureuse d'un connard qui te méritait pas. Il t'a brisé le cœur, et tu es encore blessée, ça veut pas dire que tu es idiote, juste que l'amour est vraiment aveugle ».

_Mais l'idiot c'est toi,_

_Tu t'en mords les doigts,_

_D'avoir laissé passer... une fille comme moi._

_L'idiot c'est toi._

Je rentre chez moi, après bien entendu un super aprèm à discuter et rigoler avec Naruto. Je cherche quelle robe je vais mettre pour la fête, et je trouve une robe parfaite. Je m'assis sur mon lis. C'est ici que ça c'est terminé, lui et moi. Une nuit, je me suis réveillée, il n'était pas dans le lit, je suis allée voir où il était. Je l'ai trouvé dans l'entrée, avec des valises, prêt à partir. Je l'ai supplié de rester. Il ne voulait pas. Je lui ai demandé s'il en aimait une autre. Il a répondu que oui, c'était un mensonge, juste pour se débarrasser de moi.

_Quelle idiote j'ai été de t'avoir supplié de rester lorsque tu m'as quitté._

_Quelle idiote j'ai été d'avoir tellement pleur pendant 120 heures d'affilés._

_Que c'est vexant d'apprendre que tu m'as quitté pour une pauvre gamine de 17 ans,_

_C'est encore plus vexant de découvrir que c'est une représentation du néant._

C'est le jour de la fête de fiançailles de Naruto. Je mets donc ma robe. Là-bas, je fais connaissance d'un ami de Gaara qui ne connait personne. Il s'appelle Sai. Il me raconte qu'il avait été avec Gaara en primaire, et que lorsque ce dernier a déménagé, ils ont gardé contact. Je lui dis donc comment j'ai rencontrait Naruto. On était dans la même classe, au début je le trouvais con, puis finalement on est devenu inséparable. Notre conversation s'interrompt lorsqu'une Tsunade un peu saoule le confond avec Sasuke et l'insulte.

« Tsunade, c'est pas Sasuke mais Sai. » Tsunade part donc, pour aller draguer Jiraya, probablement.

« -qui est Sasuke ? me demande Sai.

-Mon ex.

-Quel idiot !

-Pourquoi ?

-D'avoir laissé passé une fille aussi jolie que toi ».

_Mais l'idiot c'est toi,_

_Tu t'en mords les doigts,_

_D'avoir laissé passer... une fille comme moi._

_L'idiot c'est toi._

Un mois plus tard, je vois Sasuke, dans la rue. Il me dit qu'il a été idiot de me laisser tomber. Je rigole et lui dis : « Oui tu es un idiot, et dire qu'il y a un mois je t'aurais sauté dans les bras ! J'ai eu un copain depuis toi, tu sais ? On a rompu il y a deux jours, mais il ne pas brisé le cœur, juste ouvert les yeux. T'es juste un pauvre con et je préférerais mourir seule que d'être ta petite amie, sans vouloir te vexer. » Je reparti, le sourire aux lèvres.

_L'idiot c'est toi, l'idiot c'est toi._

_Note de l'auteure: Pour ceux que ça intéressent, la chanson c'est robert, de little._

_Désolé à tous les fan de SasuSaku..._


End file.
